


Balthazar estava mentindo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel resolve esclarecer algo para Dean antes de ir embora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balthazar estava mentindo

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa durante o episódio My heart will go on.

"Dean antes de ir embora eu gostaria de lhe garantir que Balthazar não estava falando a verdade"

Tal frase poderia se aplicar a um grande número de coisas, mas ele tem certeza qual é. É a que está se repetindo direto na sua cabeça Você está me confundindo com outro anjo, sabe o com o sobretudo sujo que está apaixonado por você.

"Não se preocupe. Eu sei Cas"

"Que bom eu detestaria pensar que você acredite que eu não mantenho todas as minhas roupas apropriadamente limpas"

"Sim, claro. Espera , O QUE ! ? " disse Dean sem perceber que o anjo já havia desaparecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
